The Conference Room
by twentyfourrocks
Summary: Tony and Michelle fluff, post season 2. Tony thinks about his relationship with Michelle during a meeting. Please read and review! :


**Title: The Conference Room**

**Pairing: Tony and Michelle**

**Summary: Tony thinks about his relationship while in a meeting.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi! This is a one-shot. I was definately a little nervous about posting this, but here it is. Probably PG-13. Thanks for reading and please please review! Thanks:)**

* * *

Sitting in the conference room, her eyes met his. He loved those eyes, those big bright eyes. Her lips full and pink, so soft, ever so soft when he kissed her. Every time he saw those lips move he was entranced. Every time those eyes looked at him, he was hypnotized. He could feel her without touching her, handing some document he felt her presence radiate onto him, making his knees go weak. And God when she touched him, he nearly died. His mouth would go dry, he couldn't breathe, his knees were suddenly made of rubber, and he thought he would past out. And when he touched her, oh God, skin so smooth and soft and fragrant. He loved when she left it on him, but her smell never seemed quite as wonderful as when he was smothered in it. 

Last night, that smell had entranced him. He had touched her, skin so smooth; he could kiss it for ever, it tasted so sweet. He had sucked gently on her shoulder, loving the bareness, loving the scent intoxicating him, making him delirious with joy, delirious with love, delirious with her. And those lips, now moving, reciting the discoveries of the staff, had teased his open in a tender kiss, pushed his lips apart and moved her bottom one in between his. Kissing his upper lip with her top, kissing him over and over again, so gently, so lovingly. Even her lips tasted sweet, like lavender, or honey; he had no idea.

She sat here, dressed in a skirt, blouse, and heals, but last night she was naked in his arms. He could see her, curvy and perfect, loving the soft tangle of curls being let down with the pull of a pin, to her shoulders, circling her face. He loved her hair down; today she had left it half down for him, just because she knew he loved it. Her hair smelled amazing, and he nearly closed his eyes remembering the sweetness he had inhaled as he came. The candle on the dresser had been the only light, and he remembered it flickering, such a contrast to the bright light of the conference room.

He watched her hand gesture as she talked, and remembered the comfort of that hand. Smoothing over his face, on his back, pressing lightly into his skin, making him moan as his lips pressed into her neck. Wiping the sweat off of his hair line and smoothing his hair behind his ears, from where she had been running delicate fingers through it as he made love to her. His eyes traveled over her face. Earrings hung from her ears, delicate and professional. Last night he had smoothed his lips over from hers, running them along her cheek, sucking on her earlobe, listening to her sigh.

The shirt she was wearing seemed to tease him, reminding him just enough of what she looked like naked but providing him with the slightest view of her cleavage, just small enough to leave him with enough control not to grab her and make torrid love to her on the conference room floor. He had felt her breasts mere hours ago, his lips had tasted her skin as he kissed down her neck to the top of her breast. He had felt her back arch into his touch, moved back to her lips and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth as her hand buried itself in his hair, the other trailing lines up and down his chest. Her ability to send shivers all over his body was irresistible. And her kiss would stop his breathing every time, making him burry his hands into her hair and his throat form a low, guttural groan.

And her hands. The things she could do to him with her hands. And her lips. After falling on top of her, hand buried in curls, head nuzzled in her neck, against her, she had rolled on top of him, catching his breath and sucking on his lower lip, smiling against his lips, kissing down his neck and sucking on it lightly, hand smoothing over his stubble, into his hair. He loved her hands, on his face, touching him. His breath constricted, last night, as he felt her touch, and something had told him the first time she had, that he would never breathe quite the same again. He had been right. Her forehead had rested on his, and the brightest most beautiful eyes he had ever seen had stared into his.

Resting in his arms she was warm, so warm that he felt frozen when he wasn't with her. Her bare skin enveloped him, she was survival, warmth, so warm. On her side her hand rested on his cheek, his arms around her, fingers on the back of her neck. She had sighed contentedly, feeling warm breath wash over him, he had felt perfect and warm in her arms.

Last night she had yelled, sighed, groaned his name, and his name on her lips had never sounded sweeter.

"Tony."

It had sounded so perfect, so wonderful. She had kissed him, tugging on his lips, running her hand down his body, touching his chest, kissing his neck. She had groaned it into his throat, him kissing from her neck to her lips, feeling her head come off the pillow, desperate for more of him. And that was what he had felt, desperate. Desperate for lips. Desperate for hands. Desperate for sweet. Desperate for her. Loving every little bit of this, of her. Loving her with every little bit of him. Burying himself in her sweet smell, determined for it to be stuck on him in the morning, so even when he couldn't have her, part of her was there with him.

"Tony, Tony."

The clinical light of the conference room came back on. Someone had been talking to him. And not just someone. So wrapped in remembering the sound of his name on her lips, he had forgotten that she was actually saying his name.

"Yes."

Shaking himself, he looked up from his seat across at her.

"Well?"

She looked at him. So beautiful. And God he loved when she looked at him.

"Go ahead. Sounds perfect."

Yes it did. Her talking sounded perfect. Her moving was perfect. Well, her breathing seemed pretty perfect too. He could feel her chest rising and falling slowly, steadily against his, placing his lips lightly on her temple, careful not to wake her, he joined her in sleep, warm and sweet, with a whispered,

'Good night, my love.'

She smiled against his throat, subconsciously pulling him closer to her, his arms wrapping tighter and his eyes closing, nudging her face slightly with his, her face not an inch from his.

"Tony."

The conference room was empty, Tony sitting at the table, not noticing that everyone had left. Michelle stood in front of him.

"Tony."

"Yes," he managed, looking up at her.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it," she said, sitting down in the chair next to him, facing him.

"I'm more than okay," he said, grabbing her right hand with his.

She smiled. A smooth curve of lips, lips so soft when he kissed them. Giving in to temptation, he gave her a half smile, leaning in and tasting those sweet, amazing lips. He pulled back after a lingering moment. He smiled softly at her eyes, huge and gentle.

"I'll see you tonight."

And with that, he slipped his fingers down the soft skin of his lover's hand, crossing to the door, opening it, leaving her with her mouth slightly open and a smile playing around her lips. Lips he had kissed.

And she was warm and bare and beautiful in his arms.

* * *

**Enjoy and thanks for reading:)**


End file.
